


Playboy Brother Blues

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brothers, Cute, F/M, Playboy Genji Shimada, Sometimes big brothers are really annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: Playboy Genji likes to use you to bring in girls but you soon get sick of him using you. Hanzo gets angry at Genji for using you and tension between siblings rise.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Playboy Brother Blues

You loved your older brother Genji with all your heart but you hated him at the same time for being a playboy. 

Sometimes he would drag you around everywhere to try to use your cuteness to get girls. However at times when he wasn't thinking of girls he was the best big brother ever. He would play with you, comfort you after a nightmare, and tickle you. You loved your older brother Hanzo too but he more focused on the Shimada Clan than playing. 

Sometimes he would play with you but he wasn't as fun as Genji. Every time the two brothers crossed paths or were in the same room for more than 5 minutes a fight would surely break out. Hanzo disapproved of Genji's lack of maturity and Genji didn't want to be the heir to the controversial clan. You usually just ran away during those fights not wanting to see your brothers fighting or pick sides. 

Today was no different. You were playing with your dolls in your room when Genji came inside with a familiar grin. The first thing that came out of your mouth when he was about to speak was an instant, "No." 

"C'mon please? I let you dress me up in that hideous blonde wig and makeup!" Genji pleaded. 

"No. I don't like those outfits you give me!" You pouted. 

You weren't much into pink or princess things even thought you were still young. You preferred pants and a shirt than frilly pink dresses your brother forced you to wear. Your brother literally went down to his knees putting his hands in a begging way as he said, "Please! Your my favorite sister and I love you! So please, please, please help me." 

"I'm your only sister." You replied.

Your brother leaned over your tea table party with his elbows resting on the cheap plastic continuing with his begging. You rolled your eyes before finally saying yes. Quick as a flash he helped you dress into the outfit and styled your hair before taking you out. Instantly girls were awing at how cute you were. 

Just in the first 5 minutes Genji got at least 10 phone numbers which he would be calling if he needed some stress relief if ya know what I mean. You rolled your eyes as Genji talked with a group of girls who looked like prostitutes. You tugged on Genji's hand and outfit trying to get his attention. 

However he ignored you. You really needed to pee but you couldn't go by yourself. Well you were trained but it helped ease you to have someone waiting outside just in case you needed anything. You finally gave up when you felt like your bladder was going to explode and walked off to find a bathroom. No one seemed to see. 

You walked around until you arrived to a restaurant that had bathrooms. You went in and went into one of the stalls ignoring the stares or awes you got from the women. You quickly did your business but the hard part was trying to get the dress off. You had brought your butterfly backpack with you that you had been smart enough to shove a pair of shorts and a shirt in. 

It was going to take you a little to try to get the annoying dress off. God knows it was a pain in the butt getting in. Just reaching for the zipper was putting up a struggle. 

Genji finally got the number from the ladies and grinned looking down at his hand full of numbers. He had gotten 30 girls phone numbers in a matter of a little less than an hour (which was a new record too). 

"Damn (Name) your really raking in the dough!" Genji said. 

When he got no response he looked around only to see you weren't anywhere nearby. He looked this way and that but you were no where to be found. Then it settled in his mind in how much deep shit he was in. God not only his brother would beat his ass but his dad too. Between all three children you were his absolute favorite cuz you were his "little princess". 

And so help them god if anyone hurt his princess. Or be like Genji and lose his only baby sister well hooking up with hookers. He was dead. He was so dead. Unless he unsuspiciously started looking for you. Now, if he was a 5 year old little girl, where would he go? 

Duh, the toy store of course! But that's not where you were. You were still in the bathroom and for 5 minutes of frustration were finally able to rip that hideously girl dress off. Now came shorts. You remembered the tag was supposed to go over your butt but the buttons were going to be a bit hard. 

Genji looked at every nearby store he thought you would be interested in but still couldn't find you. He was honestly starting to panic.

He couldn't go home without you! His father would skin him alive and Hanzo would straight up kill him. 

He couldn't call the authorities, if word got out! 

He glanced at his phone and saw it was down to 10%. 

UUUUGH WHY DIDN'T HE CHARGE HIS PHOOOONE?

Genji was internallg screaming. 

You finally finished stuffing your dress back into your backpack. You sighed in relief that the struggle was over. You slipped your backpack back on before stepping out. 

A couple women were standing by the sinks babbling to one another until they saw you. 

You walked up to the sinks but the counter was too high for you. 

"Do you need some help sweetie?" One of the woman asked. 

You nodded shyly and she grabbed you by your waist and hoisted you up onto the counter. You knelt by the sink to wash your hands well the other woman gave you paper towels to dry your hands. You politely thanked her and got help by the other one again to drop you back down on the floor. 

"Uh, do you have a phone I can use, miss?" You asked politely. 

"A phone? Why, are you lost?" 

"Yeah." You nodded. 

"Oh sweetie of course, here." 

She handed you the phone and you thanked her, dialing in Genji's number. You got no reply back. You tried again but still nothing. 

Your face fell with rejection.

Was he ignoring your calls? 

Did he even know you were missing? 

You knew your father was out on a buisness trip so the only person left was your oldest brother Hanzo. 

He probably wouldn't be too happy but what could you do? 

You put in his number and after two rings heard his voice. 

"Who is this?" 

"Hi Hanzo!" You greeted. 

"(Name)? Who's phone are you using? Where's Genji?" 

"Um, a nice lady's and I had to go to the bathroom really badly but Genji wasn't listening so I did it by myself." You explained. 

You heard him mumble curses and felt bad. 

"I'm sorry I wandered off, I really needed to pee." 

"No, I'm not mad at you (Name). Where are you?" He sighed. 

"Uh," you looked at the ladies, "Excuse me, where am I?" 

"Your at the Lucky Cat Cafe." 

You relayed the woman's response to Hanzo and he begrudgingly said he would come get you and to hand him to the ladies. 

The woman nodded and seemingly confirmed your story until Hanzo ended the call. The ladies brought you out to the cafe and ordered you a cookie and kept you comfy. 

You noticed they were holding hands a lot. 

They were really nice and sweet and made you giggle. They kept saying they wanted to adopt you cuz you were so cute. 

After 15 minutes sure enough Hanzo stepped in. He scanned the room with a hawk-like gaze until he saw you. He stormed over to you, anyone in his way stepped back in surprise to see a Shimada. 

"Hanzo!" You said cheerfully rushing over to his side. 

He remained stoic as always and nodded, planting his hand on your head. 

"These nice ladies took care of me and even bought me a cookie!" You said. 

The women stared at your brother in shock, you weren't surprised most people did that. He took your hand as he walked over to them and bowed. 

"Thank you for caring for my sister. You have received the Shimada family's many thanks for keeping my sister safe." 

"Uh, you're welcome." The woman, Lindsey, said. 

Her girlfriend Rachel was in too much shock to truly say anything other than a frantic nod. 

"Thank you Rachel, thank you Lindsey." You said rushing over to them to hug them. 

"You're welcome goober." 

"Hanzo do you think they can babysit me?" 

"You have a nanny." He said coldly. 

"They're more fun." You

"We'll see." He sighed. 

You smiled and waved goodbye to them before Hanzo took off with you into a black car with dark windows. 

"Hanzo? Are you mad at me?" You asked, noticing his stiffness. 

He was always stern and somewhat cold, but he was especially off today. 

"I will not lie, I am. Just. make sure next time to not wander off away from Genji or I. It was a miracle nothing bad could have happened to you." He said. 

"I wont!" You smiled, hoping to relieve some of his anger. 

It didn't seem to work. 

"What were you and Genji doing out of the temple anyways?" Hanzo asked. 

"He was using me to get girl's numbers." 

If anything the wrinkles of anger on his brow tightened. You swallowed in nervousness knowing that an argument was indefinitely going to happen sooner or later. 

"Stop." Hanzo suddenly ordered the driver. 

The driver slammed on the brakes making you jerk forward, the seat belt holding you back. Sure enough sitting at an outdoor cafe was Genji. He was talking to a group of girls just as you expected with not a care in the world.

You felt stabbed in the heart. Hanzo climbed out and barked at Genji, startling your brother. You heard muffled shouting and anger until you heard the door swing open. Genji sat down beside you crossing his arms over his chest clearly angry and frustrated.

He didn't even glance your way. 

Hanzo sat up front with the driver and he told them to continue on. The silence and tension in the atmosphere was chokingly thick. Genji kept his gaze out the window, he never once gazed in your direction. You curled into a ball wishing your father would somehow be back home from his meeting to end the tension. 

You finally arrived home at the temple. As soon as the car stopped, as quick as you could and ran straight to your room. You hid in your closet under your blanket fort and clutched your favorite stuffed animal. You didn't want to ever leave... 

You heard shouting from down the hall and knew your brothers were arguing. They argued for a long time until a door slam silenced it. You were guessing Genji had slammed his door. An hour later you heard the door creep open. You continued to play with your many dolls until the closet doors opened. 

When you turned to look you were expecting your nanny, but instead you saw it was Genji. You frowned and scooted deeper into your fort. 

"Hey goober." He attempted. 

You hid behind your bear. 

Genji noticed your awkwardness and sat down in the entrance criss-crossing his legs. He had a over-dramatic grin painted on his face, trying to gain your trust. 

You weren't stupid.

You knew what was going on. 

"Whatcha doing? Having a tea party?" 

You remained silent hoping he would leave. Genji shifted onto his knees and walked onto his knees towards you. You whined and stood up, rushing out of your room, leaving Genji who was heart broken. 

It was easy to get a child's trust, and just as easy to lose it. Gaining it back was the hardest of all...

You hid in the gardens, until dinner in which you told a nanny you'd rather have dinner in your room. Hanzo was lenient for once and allowed you too. The family was fractured anyways. The next day you didn't leave your room at all. Genji escaped in the middle of the night to have a "play date" with a girl. 

Hanzo was also cooped up in his room getting drunk on sake. 

The family was falling apart...

Every night you found comfort texting your father about what was going on. He was furious at Hanzo and Genji and sure enough when he came home, he scolded the two brothers for their childish behavior. When he arrived you were in your room watching a cartoon well drawing with crayons. 

"Koibito*?" Your father called when he opened the door. 

*Sweetheart 

"Daddy!" You squealed rushing over to him. 

He smiled and scooped you up, allowing you to wrap your small arms around his neck in a hug. 

"I'm sorry everything was messy. It should be all settled now." Your father assured. 

"I'm sorry." 

"About what?" 

You shrugged. 

"Don't be sorry (Name), brother's will be brothers." Your father sighed. 

You rested your head in the crook of his neck and he smiled petting your back...

By dinner time there still a little tension between the brothers. You were just happy your daddy was home. You were eating away at your macaroni well the brothers side eyed each other but mostly forgave one another. After their dad harshly scolded them and forced them to make up. 

After you decided you wanted to have a movie night and your family gathered on the couch. Your father took the recliner well you snuggled up in between your brothers on the sofa. Sure enough you didn't even last half way through the movie. 

By the end Genji offered to bring you to bed. He scooped you up and rested your head on his shoulder. He arrived to your bedroom and carefully kept one hand behind your head to gently lay you down on your bed. He tucked you in and kissed your head before leaving to his own room.

As he stepped into the hall Hanzo was at his door sliding it open. 

"Hanzo..." Genji spoke softly. 

"Next time...don't be so foolish...brother." Despite Hanzo's choice of words, the slight tilt of "brother" had a meaning. 

Genji smiled and nodded, "You know I can't guarantee that, brother." 

"Just next time, don't bring our little sister in or I'll break your knees." The man threatened. 

Genji chuckled softly as not to wake you, "I won't. I learned my lesson." 

"Goodnight." Hanzo gave a wave as he stepped into his room and closed his door. 

Genji did as well and grinned down at his phone. 

New Message: Waiting for ya 👅💦💋


End file.
